It takes a Village to raise a Pokémon
by NeonFlower
Summary: Join all of our favorite characters and Pokémon as they raise their children. Chapter 2: Neko and the Snivy siblings are curious about one of the inhabitants of the house that is never seen. So... going against their parents orders... they find out themselves...
1. Chapter 1: First Outing

**Chapter 1**

**First Outing**

("Dadddyyy… Can we please go outside today?") A small, dark-green snake-like Pokémon asked her father. The larger Pokémon looked at his daughter, raising an eyebrow.

("Flower, You know how protective me and your mother are. We don't want you getting hurt,") He replied, and leaned down to her level, and nudged his nose into her cheek gently. She giggled and fell over onto her back as he continued tickling her stomach with his nose. He then leaned back up and smiled. He looked down to his children, only three weeks old, and just so curious about the world outside their small den.

("But… Daddy… Neko says that everything out there is so amazing! We want to go out today!") Another snake-like Pokémon protested, standing up on his small feet and glaring at his father. Samurott sighed, knowing if he argued any further, he would have five little unhappy baby Pokémon.

So, rising onto his feet, towering far above the little Pokémon, he turned and went outside. He then poked his head back in.

("Aren't you coming, little ones?") And without much warning, the five baby Pokémon chattered with joy as they raced outside to join their father.

As soon as they were outside, beams of sunlight came down on them, and they gasped in amazement at the sights they saw. Tall pine trees towered around the inner areas of the property. A path was etched in-between two of them, showing that the property went down into a lower area.

("Well look who finally decided to let the five little ones out of their nest.") A female voice came from somewhere in the trees, and soon, a flash of feathers came upon the five babies. All of them gazed up in amazement as they stared at the Pokémon.

("Pidgeot… Don't scare them,") Samurott replied, and the female bird chirped in a amusement.

("Samurott, their clearly not scared. Their more amazed at seeing me,") She replied, lifting a long wing to her puffed out chest. She then bent down and rubbed her beak in Clarisse's fur, causing her to giggle.

("Your so big,") Clarisse replied, hanging onto Pidgeot's beak. Pidgeot smiled, and lifted the little Oshawott just a few inches off the ground. She squealed with excitement before the large bird set her back down. This was when all five siblings started exploring around the yard.

Chester, the male Oshawott of the litter, neared the large pool that was in the center of the backyard. This was where all the Water-Type Pokémon lived. He leaned over the side, but the tiled ground underneath his feet was wet, and he slipped in. Someone suddenly caught him before he hit the water.

He looked to his savior, who was the beautiful, long-necked, blue-skinned… Dragonair. She swam to the edge of the pool and set him down gently. Samurott ran over, panting.

("Thank you, Dragonair,") He replied, and she nodded before turning around and diving underwater. He then grabbed Chester by his scruff and dragged him away from the pool.

On the other side of the yard, the two male Snivy twins were exploring around the nearby bushes, where some of the Grass-Type Pokémon roam around. One of the brothers, Axle, who had blue eyes, suddenly ran into something. Dash, his twin brother, who had red eyes, bumped into him.

("Hey Torterra, looks like Samurott finally allowed the little ones out of the nest for the first time,") A small, stubby-legged dinosaur-like Pokémon replied, gazing down at the two.

("Hmm… And it seems that these two are much more curious than the other three, Ivysaur,") The larger Turtle-like Pokémon replied. Both smiled as they looked at the two.

("W-We're sorry… W-We didn't m-mean to w-wake you…") Axle stuttered with his hands out to his side, Dash hiding behind him. Torterra laughed.

("Don't apologize. We know it was accident,") Torterra replied, calming the two. Ivysaur put a vine out from his blooming bulb on his back, encouraging the two to shake their thin vines with his. The twins rose up, and looked at each other before smiling and shaking Ivysaur's vine with theirs.

("Samurott!") A stern, female voice split the air, and Samurott gulped, knowing who that voice belonged to. He turned to see his mate, Serperior, slithering over to him, a angry glare on her face.

("What did I tell you about our babies coming out of the den?") She asked, glaring at him as she awaited an answer from him.

("Serperior, they wanted to come out so badly. Their three weeks old, and I'm pretty sure that's old enough for them to come out of the den,") Samurott replied uneasily, and Serperior snorted. He knew she was just being a little overprotective.

("Come on, look at them. Their having so much fun with the other Pokémon. And the Pokémon are watching them, so they won't get hurt,") Samurott soothed his mate with a gentle voice as they watched their children playing with the other Pokémon. Clarisse and Flower played with Vaporeon and Jolteon, while Axel and Dash were tickled by Ivysaur and Torterra with their vines. Chester laid in the grass, enjoying the afternoon sun.

Suddenly, the back door opened up, and Neko the Pichu came running out, being chased by his father, Raichu as the two chased each other. The young Pichu squealed as his father gently tackled him. But then, Neko jumped onto Raichu's stomach, causing his father to 'fall' onto his back.

("Gotcha.") Neko panted, victorious. Raichu smiled before getting back up on his feet. Neko jumped off, before finally noticing that Chester was in the grass. He smiled before running over to the younger Oshawott and tackled him, waking the younger Pokémon from his nap. Both wrestled each other before Neko finally pinned Chester in the grass.

("No fair! You didn't give me a warning!") Chester retorted, and Neko snorted with triumph. It had been apparent that the two had done this many times before, within their nest when Neko came to visit the five siblings.

("All's fair in a wrestling match!") Neko replied before being pushed off. The two brushed off grass blades that stuck in their fur, before Raichu came over to thoroughly groom Neko. The Pichu spat with disgust as Raichu cleaned out any remaining grass blades.

"Well well, Look who we have here," A deep, male voice rang out, and Chester suddenly got picked up. He squeaked, not expecting the sudden action. He then faced a male human with messy black hair, dark russet eyes, tanned skin, and two markings right under his eyes.

"You look pretty healthy, little guy. Samurott and Serperior are doing something right," He gestured to Chester's parents, and they looked proud. He then leaned down and set the little Oshawott back in the grass.

"Well, I should go check on the others," He replied before Raichu jumped onto his shoulder, hanging onto his jacket. Oshawott watched the male as he checked his siblings. His mother then came up to him.

("Mama… Who is that?") Chester looked up at his mother.

("That's our trainer, Chester. He is the one that has trained us all,") She replied, rubbing her nose into his cheek gently. The little Oshawott smiled, leaning into his mothers touch. But then a thought went through Chester's mind.

("…Will I ever get as strong as you, Mama?") Chester muttered quietly and looked up at her, and Serperior smiled.

("Someday, little one. Someday, you will…")


	2. Chapter 2: HeartBeat

**Chapter 2**

**Heartbeat **

2 weeks had passed since the first outing of the pentiplets, and all 5 of the siblings had met everybody on the property. Except one person. The female human of the house.

("So, why doesn't she come out?") Asked Axle, who sat alongside Dash, Flower and Neko; all four eating berries.

("Papa says that she's having a pup, and needs a lot of rest,") Neko replied. He picked up a berry and bit into it, the berry's blue juices covering his mouth, paws, and belly.

("Does she even know we've come out of the den?") Dash looked at Neko, taking his attention off the berry he was eating. Neko shrugged, his cheeks full of berry.

("We should go and say Hi to her. I think that would be nice,") Flower suggested, and her brothers looked at her. They looked at each other, and then looked back at her, nodding.

("I dunno if that's a good idea,") Neko relied, worried that her idea might not be the smartest.

("Come on Neko. Have you even seen her?") Axle asked, and Neko looked to the grass they were sitting on. He nodded slowly. Neko had only seen her once or twice when he was born, but she was sent to mainly bed rest a few days later.

("Come on, I say we go see her!") Axle hopped up on his feet. He licked off the berry juices from his paws, and wiped it off of his face. His siblings did the same. Neko's ear twitched, but he made his mind up and licked the sticky juices from his paws, face, and belly.

("Where do we go, exactly?") Axle turned to Neko, and the Pichu ran up next to him. He pointed to the backdoor, which had been opened to only it's screen counterpart to let in late afternoon air. It was often cool at this time of the day, so most of the windows were open though out the house.

Neko ran up to the screen door, and pushed it. It had always been slightly open so shorter Pokémon could get into the house without asking for help. The little Pichu slipped inside, and then held the door open for the three Snivy siblings to slip in. Neko then shut the door quietly, not to disturb any of the napping Pokémon inside. He gestured to the triplets to the stairway, and started running on all fours over to the stairs. The Snivy triplets were close behind, moving quietly among the carpet floor.

After climbing the staircase to upstairs, a new scent hit all four of the Pokémon's noses. It smelled sweet and refreshing, and yet as if the smell was new.

("What is that smell?") Flower asked, sniffing the air.

("The nursery where the pup will be sleeping. The human's have kept it prepared for a few weeks now as they await the arrival of the new pup,") Neko replied and then hopped over to the closest door from the staircase. The three Snivy siblings followed suit, and were soon against both sides of the doorway. Neko tested the doorway, and surprisingly, the door swung open just a bit.

Neko took his chance and slipped in. From what the triplets could see, the room inside was mostly dark, a blue hue standing out against the walls. Neko popped his head a few moments later.

("Come on! Be quiet though,") Neko whispered before sipping back in. Cautiously, the three triplets went in quietly. Inside, the whole room had been darkened because of the blue curtains that were draped over the window on the other side of the room. All four noticed the giant bed on the right side of the room, sheets and blankets spread all over it. Neko crawled over quickly to the darker side. Using his tiny claws, he grabbed onto the thick blanket before him and made his way up. Compared to the blanket, his weight barely made it move as he climbed up.

When he reached the top, he panted as quietly as he could, but saw the bulging form within the blankets of the female human. He saw her swollen stomach falling and rising slowly. He then noticed a small, feathered figure sleeping among her stomach. He breathed before turning to the trio below him.

("Lend me one your vines,") Neko replied, and Dash quickly obliged. A small, thin vine appear from his yellow leaves, and Neko grabbed onto it. Dash climbed up the blanket as Neko pulled on his vine. Once Dash was next to Neko on the bed, they did the same process with the other two. Soon, all four baby Pokémon were crouched in the thick blankets as they stared at the female human.

Suddenly, the feathered figure sleeping on top of her swollen stomach moved, and his chocolate-brown eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness. The four froze on the spot as they watched the figure raise up and stare at them. A angered glare came across his expression, and using his wings, he gently got off of his trainer's stomach.

("What are four doing up here? Don't you know it's forbidden that you be up here?") He whispered, he glared at the four, and all of them shrunk down in the blankets.

("W-We're sorry Uncle Togetic… We just wanted to see the female human,") Flower whispered, and this caused Togetic to let out a sigh. Suddenly, the other being in the bed shifted a little, and Togetic looked back to her, making sure she wasn't awake. Thankfully, she wasn't and he turned back to the babies.

("You four better get out of here-")

"Well, looks like I have some visitors," A hoarse, female voice broke the tense air. Togetic froze, along with the babies. Looking back, Togetic saw that his trainer had woken up from her sleep, and gulped.

"Toge…" He chirped sadly.

"Sweetheart, I don't mind them." She replied softly, and he looked back at her. She smiled, and he nodded. He looked back at the four.

("Come on.") Togetic replied, and the four babies looked at each other, smiling brightly before crawling over to the female human. Togetic had gone back to his spot on the top of his trainer's swollen stomach, his paws tucked underneath the front of his chest. Neko crawled underneath the female's hand, before hoping up onto her chest. There, he sighed as he curled into a ball. The female smiled and rubbed her thumb through the Pichu's fur on his cheek. He breathed, his eyes closing.

The three Snivy siblings curled next to each other by the female's swollen stomach. They could feel great warmth coming from her, and they pressed their bodies against hers. Faintly, they could hear a heartbeat coming from her stomach, and they fell into a sleep by the faint, but comforting sound.

The heartbeat reminded the three siblings of their mother's, when they slept with her. But they knew this wasn't the female's heartbeat, but the fifth little one. They knew, that in just weeks, or maybe even days, a fifth baby would join them; one that could play with them, and one that could go on just as many daring adventures as they had done today. A daring adventure that ended with peaceful slumber, and content sighs.


End file.
